El mensaje en la botella
by Hiraki Oedo
Summary: La botella fue arrojada por la borda, antes de que la lluvia empezara a caer. Igual que todas las botellas, era frágil y si la hubieran lanzado a medio metro del suelo, se habría roto. Pero bien sellada y echada al mar flotaba sin problemas atravesando huracanes o tormentas.Sin saber q cambiaria el destino de dos personas.YAOI Basada en un libro de Nicholas Sparks
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

Soplaba un viento de diciembre y Naruto Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos mientras contemplaba el mar. Al llegar un poco más temprano, algunas personas caminaban por la playa, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de los nubarrones se marcharon. Se encontraba sola en la playa y observó el paisaje que la rodeaba. El mar se veía del mismo color del cielo, parecía de hierro líquido, y la niebla, que comenzaba a hacerse densa, ocultaba el horizonte. En otro lugar, en otro tiempo, habría percibido la majestuosa belleza que la rodeaba, pero en__ese momento, de pie en la playa, notó que no sentía nada en absoluto. En cierta forma le daba la impresión de que no estaba realmente ahí, como si todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño.

Apenas recordaba el viaje desde Tokio aquella mañana, y al contemplar el mar agitado que se arremolinaba comprendió que en realidad no deseaba quedarse. Conduciría de vuelta a casa en cuanto terminara con lo que tenía pensado llevar a cabo, sin importar le tarde que fuera.

Cuando estuvo listo, Naruto comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el agua. Llevaba bajo el brazo una bolsa que había empaca do con esmero esa mañana. Pronto llegaría la marea alta y ése era el momento en que por fin lo haría. Encontró un lugar en una pequeña duna que se veía cómoda, se sentó en ella y abrió la bolsa. Buscó en ella hasta encontrar el sobre que quería. Aspiró profundo y parsimoniosamente levantó el sello.

En el interior había tres cartas dobladas con sumo cuidado, car tas que había leído más veces de las que podía recordar.

Él usó una pluma fuente para escribirlas y se veían manchas en varios lugares en los que la pluma había goteado. El papel de la carta, con la imagen de un velero en la esquina superior derecha, comenzaba a cambiar de color con el paso del tiempo. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que sería imposible leerlas, pero tal vez des pués de ese día ya no sentiría la necesidad de regresar a ellas con tanta frecuencia.

Cuando terminó de leerlas las volvió a meter en el sobre de manera tan meticulosa como las había sacado. Después de poner el sobre en la bolsa, miró de nuevo la playa. Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver el sitio en el que todo eso había comenzado.

Recordó que en cuanto amaneció se fue a correr. Era el inicio de un hermoso día de verano. Iba percibiendo poco a poco el mundo a su alrededor: oía el chillido agudo de las golondrinas de mar y el suave golpeteo de las olas que rompían en la arena. Aun que estaba de vacaciones, se había levantado a correr muy tempra no para no tener que cuidarse de ver por dónde pasaba. En unas cuantas horas la playa estaría llena de turistas tendidos sobre sus toallas bajo el cálido Sol, recibiendo sus rayos. Konoha siempre se encontraba repleto en aquella época del año, pero la mayor parte de los paseantes solían dormir hasta más tarde y Naruto disfrutaba de la sensación de correr por la dura y lisa arena que quedaba al bajar la marea. Lo consideraba como un tipo de meditación, por lo que le gustaba hacerlo a solas.

Aunque adoraba a su hijo, se sentía feliz de no tenerlo a su lado. Todos los padres necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando y ansiaba tranquilizarse mientras estuviera ahí. Sin partidos vespertinos de fútbol ni reuniones de natación ni el canal MTV siempre sonando estrepitosamente en el fondo, sin tareas en las que tuviera que ayudarlo. Tres días antes había llevado a Naosuke al aeropuerto para que tomara un avión y fuera a visitar a su padre, su ex marido, en Suna, y sólo cuando Naruto se lo recordó, Nao se dio cuenta que no le había dado un beso de despedida.

–Lo siento, Otochan –había dicho mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello–. No me extrañes mucho, ¿de acuerdo? –luego se volvió hacia la sobrecargo para entregarle su boleto y casi saltó al avión.

El no lo culpaba por casi haberlo olvidado. A los doce años de edad se hallaba en esa extraña fase en la que uno piensa que besar a los padres en público no es precisamente algo _grandioso. _Además, tenía la mente en otro lado. Su otosan y él planeaban visitar primero el Cañón en Suna; luego recorrerían el río Dorado enbalsa, durante una semana y al final irían al parque "Kazekage" que tanta fama tenia. Aunque estaría fuera durante varias semanas, él sabía que era bueno para Nao pasar algunas temporadas con su Otosan.

Gaara no había sido el mejor de los maridos, pero era un buen padre para Nao. Sai, su nuevo esposo, estaba muy ocupado con su bebé, pero a Nao le agradaba mucho y casi siempre hablaba con entusiasmo de sus visitas y de todo lo que se había divertido. En algunas ocasiones Naruto se sentía un poco celoso al respecto, pero hacía lo posible para que Nao no se diera cuenta.

Ahora, en la playa, corría a un paso moderadamente rápido. Tsunade estaría esperando a que terminara de correr para desayunar juntos; sabía que Jiraya ya se habría ido y Naruto moría de ganas de verla. Ellos eran una pareja madura, ambos frisaban los sesenta años, a pesar de lo cual Tsunade era su mejor amiga, y casi la consideraba como su madre.

Tsunade, directora administrativa del diario en el que Naruto trabajaba, había tomado vacaciones en Chidori con su esposo Jiraya muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Siempre se alojaban en el mismo lugar, "Torre Hokage", y cuando ella se enteró de que Nao iba a ir a visitar a su Otosan en Suna, Tsunade insistió en que Naruto los acompañara.

–Jiraya va a buscar "información" todos los días que pasamos ahí y a mí me gustaría tener compañía en lo que ese pervertido se va –le había comentado– y además, ¿qué mas tienes que hacer?

Naruto sabía que tenía razón, y después de algunos días aceptó.

–Me da mucho gusto –le había dicho Tsunade con una expresión de victoria en el rostro–. Te va a encantar el sitio.

Naruto tuvo que admitir que era un hermoso lugar para ir de visita, "Torre Hokage" era la casa de un capitán de navío, bella mente restaurada, y se encontraba en el borde de un risco rocoso por encima de la bahía; al verla a la distancia, disminuyó su carrera a un trote. A diferencia de los corredores más jóvenes que acelera ban al final de sus carreras, el prefería disminuir la velocidad y tomárselo con calma. A los treinta y seis ya no se recuperaba con tanta rapidez como antes.

Mientras su respiración se normalizaba pensó en cómo pasaría el resto del día. Llevaba cinco libros para esas vacaciones, libros que tenía interés en leer pero que durante todo el año por un motivo u otro no había podido abrir. Como articulista del _Rasengan _de Tokio y de otras muchas publicaciones que reproducían su columna, siem pre estaba bajo presión para entregar a tiempo tres artículos por semana. No era nada fácil escribir de continuo algo original. Su columna "Padres modernos" se publicaba ya en sesenta diarios por todo el país, y si el quería que otros periódicos compraran su columna no podía darse el lujo de tomarse ni siquiera unos cuan tos días libres.

Naruto disminuyó el paso a una caminata y por fin se detuvo mientras un gaviotín del Caspio le volaba en círculos sobre la cabe za. Después de un momento se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y caminó por la orilla dejando que las pequeñas olas le mojaran los pies. El agua era refrescante y pasó algunos minutos yendo de un lado a otro. Se alegró de haber encontrado tiempo para escribir algunas columnas extras en los últimos meses y así olvidarse por completo del trabajo durante esa semana. Sintió como si volviera a tener el control de su propio destino, como si apenas estuviera comenzando en el mundo.

Pero cuando cerró los ojos lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en Nao. El cielo era testigo de que quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo. Deseaba poder sentarse y charlar con él, jugar Monopolio o simplemente mirar el televisor sin sentir la urgencia de levantarse del sofá para hacer algo más importante.

El problema era que siempre tenía algo que hacer: platos que lavar, baños que asear, había que vaciar la caja de arena del gato, llevar a afinar los autos, lavar la ropa y pagar las cuentas. Y aunque Nao ayudaba mucho con sus tareas en la casa, siempre estaba casi tan ocupado como él con la escuela, sus amigos y todas sus demás actividades. Algunas veces le preocupaba que la vida se le estuviera escapando de las manos.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía cambiar todo aquello? Su madre solía decirle: "Hay que vivir la vida día con día", pero ella no tuvo que trabajar fuera de casa ni criar a un hijo sin el apoyo de un padre. No comprendía las presiones que Naruto enfrentaba a diario. Tampoco su hermana menor, Naruko, que había seguido 1os pasos de su madre y llevaba felizmente casada casi once años, con tres maravillosas hijas que daban fe de ello. Nenji ganaba tan bien que podía mantener a su familia sin que Naruko tuviera que trabajar. Había algunas veces en las que Naruto pensaba que tal vez le agradaría una vida como ésa, aunque significara tener que renunciar a su trabajo.

Pero eso ya no podía ser. No después de que él y Gaara se divorciaron. Hacía ya tres años... cuatro si se contaba el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. No odiaba a Gaara por lo ocurrido, pero el respeto que sentía por él se había hecho trizas. El adulterio no era algo con lo que ella pudiera vivir. El daño en su confianza se volvió irreparable.

Desde el divorcio sólo había tenido unas cuantas citas amorosas. Y no porque no fuera atractivo. Lo era, o al menos eso le decían con frecuencia. Tenía el cabello rubio, muy sedoso, y lo llevaba corto y alborotado. El rasgo que más a menudo alababan eran sus ojos azules, mas claros y hermosos que el cielo, que atrapaban la luz siempre que estaba al aire libre, y demostraban la pureza de su alma, además de que siempre reflejaban sus sentimientos; En su rostro había tres graciosas marquitas en cada mejilla como si fueran bigotitos de kitzune. Como corría a diario se encontraba en buena condición física y no representaba la edad que tenía. Sin embargo, últimamente al mirarse al espejo había comenzado a sentir que se le notaba la edad.

Sus amigos creían que estaba loco.

–Te ves mejor ahora que hace algunos años –insistían, y todavía algunos hombres y mujeres lo miraban en los pasillos del supermercado. Pero ya no tenía veintidós años, y nunca volvería a tenerlos.

Cuando por fin llegaron los papeles del divorcio, sintió como si una pequeña parte de él hubiera muerto. Su furia inicial se convirtió en tristeza y ahora sentía algo más, una especie de aturdi miento. Aunque estaba en constante actividad parecía como si ya nunca le ocurriera nada especial. Un día se había vuelto exactamente igual al anterior y ya no distinguía entre uno y otro. Una vez, casi un año atrás, se sentó al escritorio durante quince, minutos tratando de recordar la última cosa espontánea que había hecho. No pudo pensar en nada.

Todavía extrañaba a Gaara de vez en cuando, o mejor dicho, extrañaba lo bueno de él. En especial le hacía falta la intimidad que nacía de abrazarse y susurrarle al otro a puerta cerrada.

Aunque amaba profundamente a Nao, no era el mismo tipo de amor que deseaba en ese momento. Lo que sentía por Nao era un gran amor de padre, tal vez el más profundo y sagrado de todos. Todavía le gustaba entrar en su habitación mientras dormía y sentarse en la cama para contemplarlo. Siempre se veía tan en paz, tan hermoso, con la cabeza en la almohada y envuelto en las frazadas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera esos maravillosos sentimientos cambiaban el hecho de que una vez que salía de la habitación de su hijo, se iba a la sala a tomar una copa de vino teniendo a Konran, el gato, como compañía.

Soñaba con enamorarse, con tener a alguien que lo tomara en los brazos y lo hiciera sentir que era el único hombre que importaba; pero es difícil conocer a alguien adecuado en estos días. La mayor parte de los hombres de más de treinta años ya estaban casados y los divorciados parecían estar en busca de alguien más joven. Además tenía que pensar en su hijo. Quería un compañero que lo tratara como es debido y no sólo como la carga inevitable de alguien a quien se desea.

No había tenido intimidad con un hombre desde que se divorció de Gaara. No le faltaron oportunidades, por supuesto. Nunca era difícil para una hombre atractivo encontrar alguien con quién acostarse. Sin embargo, ése no era su estilo. No lo habían educado así y no tenía intenciones de cambiar ahora. El sexo era muy importante, demasiado especial como para compartirlo con cualquiera.

Así que ahora que estaba de vacaciones ansiaba hacer algunas cosas para el solo: leer libros, escribir cartas a amigos de los que no había sabido en mucho tiempo, dormir hasta tarde, comer mucho y correr por las mañanas. Quería tener de nuevo la experiencia de la libertad, aunque fuera por un corto lapso.

También deseaba ir de compras. Planeaba probarse algunos jeans nuevos y elegir un par de ellos que le resaltaran la figura y lo hicieran sentir que todavía estaba vivo y capaz de apasionarse. Y si algún hombre agradable la invitaba a salir, tal vez aceptaría, sólo para tener un pretexto que le permitiera usar la ropa nueva que pensaba comprar.

Con una renovada sensación de optimismo, Naruto se dirigió a la casa. Caminaba cerca de la orilla cuando vio una piedra grande medio enterrada en la arena, a unos centímetros del lugar donde la marca matutina había alcanzado su punto más alto. "Qué raro", pensó, "se ve fuera de lugar ahí".

A medida que se acercaba notó algo más en el objeto que veía, era alargado y liso; cuando llegó a él se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una roca. Era una botella, probablemente abandonada por algún turista descuidado o por algún adolescente del lugar, de los que les gustaba ir ahí por la noche. Sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta ella, se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba tapada. La recogió, la sostuvo contra la luz y vio la nota en su interior.

Intentó sacar el corcho pero los dedos se le resbalaron cuando trató de quitarlo. No podía asirlo bien. Enterró las uñas cortas en la parte que sobresalía del corcho y giró lentamente la botella. Nada. Cambió de mano e hizo un nuevo intento. Apretó los dedos y se colocó la botella entre las piernas para sujetarla mejor y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, el corcho cedió un poco. Vo1vió a agarrarlo como al principio... apretó... hizo girar la botella poco a poco. Fue saliendo más y más corcho. De pronto se aflojó y lo que quedaba del corcho se deslizó hacia afuera con facilidad.

Puso la botella boca abajo y la carta cayó de inmediato a la arena, a los pies de Naruto. Cuando se inclinó a levantarla vio que estaba bien atada con estambre.

Desató el estambre con cuidado y lo primero que notó al desen rollar el mensaje fue el papel. Era caro, grueso y resistente, tenía grabada la silueta de un velero en la esquina superior derecha. En la esquina superior izquierda estaba escrita una fecha:

22 de junio de 1997.

Hacía poco más de tres semanas.

Sintió curiosidad al sostener el mensaje frente a él y fue enton ces, en el amanecer de un cálido día que leyó por primera vez la carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

_Mi querida Hinata:_

_Como siempre, amor mío, te extraño, pero hoy me parece especialmente doloroso porque el mar me ha estado cantando y su canción es la de nuestra vida juntos. Casi puedo sentirte a mi lado mientras escribo esta carta y logro aspirar el aroma de flo res silvestres que siempre me hace recordarte. Pero ahora todo eso no me provoca placer. Tus visitas son cada vez más espaciadas y a veces tengo la impresión de que la mayor parte de lo que soy desapareciera lentamente._

_Sin embargo, intento sobrevivir. Al anochecer, cuando estay a solas, te llamo y cuando parece que mi dolor no puede ser más grande, encuentras una manera de regresar a mí. Anoche, en mis sueños, te vi en el muelle cerca deKonoha. El viento te alborotaba los cabellos y tenías los ojos brillantes por la luz del atardecer. Mientras te contemplaba pensaba en lo her mosa que eres. Lentamente comencé a caminar hacia ti y, cuan do por fin te volviste a verme, notó que los demás también te habían estado observando. "¿Acaso la conoces?", me pregunta ron con un celoso susurro, y mientras tú me sonreías respondí la pura verdad: "Mejor que a mi propio corazón"._

_Me detuve al llegar hasta ti, te toqué con suavidad en la meji lla y tú inclinaste la cabeza y cerraste los ojos. Luego, como siempre, empezó a aparecer una niebla lenta que envolvió el mundo a nuestro alrededor, rodeándonos como si tratara de evi tar que escapáramos. Como una nube que se expande y lo cubre todo, fue cerrándose, hasta que sólo quedamos tú y yo. La mira da que me diriges en ese momento me persigue. Siento tu tristeza y mi soledad. Y luego abres los brazos y das un paso atrás en la niebla, porque ése es tu sitio y no el mío. Anhelo ir contigo, pero tu única respuesta es negar con la cabeza porque los dos sabemos que eso es imposible._

_Y observo con el corazón destrozado mientras te desvaneces poco a poco. Me encuentro esforzándome por recordar cada uno de los detalles de ese momento, cada detalle de ti. Pero pronto, siempre demasiado pronto, tu imagen desaparece y me quedo solo en el muelle y sin importar lo que otros piensen, inclino la cabeza y lloro, mucho, mucho._

_Sasuke_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

– ¿Estuviste llorando? –preguntó Tsunade cuando Naruto llegó al porche trasero con la botella y el mensaje en la mano.

El rubio se sintió avergonzado y se limpió los ojos mientras la mujer dejaba el diario y se levantaba de su asiento. Aunque tenía unos exuberantes pechos y así había sido desde que Naruto la conocía, se movió rápidamente para rodear la mesa con expresión preocupada, a veces el rubio se preguntaba si el tamaño de su pecho no le lastimaba la espalda o la imposibilitaba para caminar deprisa.

–¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás herido? –tropezó con una de las sillas mientras se acercaba a tomar una de las manos del rubio.

El negó con la cabeza.

–No me pasó nada, créeme. Me siento bien, de verdad. Es sólo que acabo de encontrar esta carta. Estaba dentro de una botella que arrojó el mar a la playa tebayo. Cuando la abrí y la leí... –se apartó un mechón que el viento le había volado a la cara- me llegó muy hondo. Tal vez es una cosa tonta, lo sé –se enjugó una lágrima, le dio la carta a Tsunade y se acercó a la mesa de hierro forjado de donde su amiga se había levantado–. Pero no pude evitarlo.

Tsunade leyó la carta con lentitud y cuando la terminó miró al rubio. También tenía húmedos los ojos.

–Es... hermosa –comentó por fin–. Es una de las cartas más conmovedoras que he leído.

–Eso fue lo que pensé.

Tsunade acarició con los dedos las letras del escrito y se detuvo un momento.

–Me pregunto quiénes serán. Y por qué razón lanzarían al mar esta botella.

–No tengo idea.

–¿No tienes curiosidad?

El hecho era que el Uzumaki sí tenía curiosidad. Después de leerla la primera vez, la releyó y luego la leyó una tercera vez. Y se pre guntó qué se sentiría que alguien lo amara de ese modo.

–Una poca, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? No hay modo de que lo sepamos jamás tebayo.

–¿Qué harás con ella?

–Guardarla, supongo. En realidad no he pensado mucho en eso –Naruto bebió un poco de jugo que se había servido–. Así que... ¿qué haremos hoy?

–Pensé que podríamos hacer algunas compras y después ir a comer a Shuriken, es un restaurante que vende la mejor comida de la región. ¿Qué te parece?

– Es precisamente lo que creí que haríamos tebayo- sonrío alegremente, de una forma que solo el era capaz

Los dos charlaron sobre los lugares a los que irían. Des pués Tsunade se levantó y entró en la casa para servirse otra taza de café y el rubio la observó mientras se marchaba.

Tsunade había cumplido cincuenta y ocho años, pero parecía una mujer mas joven de unos treinta y dos; llevaba el cabello largo, recogido en dos coletas bajas, de un color rubio cenizo y era la mejor persona que conocía Naruto, aunque tenía un genio y una fuerza sorprendente. Sabía mucho de música y de arte y vivía en un mundo lleno de optimismo y buen humor.

Cuando Tsunade regresó a la mesa, se sentó y volvió a tomar la carta. Mientras la examinaba con atención, arqueó las cejas.

–Me pregunto... –comenzó en voz baja.

–¿Nani?

–Bueno, cuando estaba adentro se me ocurrió que deberíamos publicar esta carta en tu columna de esta semana.

–¿Cómo dices?

Tsunade se inclinó sobre la mesa.

–Precisamente lo que oyes. Creo que deberíamos publicar esta carta. Es de verdad muy conmovedora. Puedo imaginarme a cientos de mujeres recortándola y pegándola en sus refrigeradores para que sus esposos puedan verla al regresar del trabajo.

–Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son. ¿No crees que deberíamos pedir su permiso primero tebayo?

–No usaremos sus verdaderos nombres, y mientras no nos atribuyamos el crédito de haberla escrito ni divulguemos de dónde podría venir, estoy segura de que no habrá problema.

–Sé que probablemente sería legal, pero no estoy segura de que hacerlo sea correcto. Me refiero a que es una carta muy personal datebayo.

– Naru-chan, es una historia de interés humano. A la gente le entusiasma mucho este tipo de cosas. Y recuerda, el tal Sasuke envió la carta en una _botella _al _mar. _Tiene que haber imaginado que aparecería en alguna playa.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

–No lo sé, Obachan...

–Bueno, piénsalo. No necesitas decidirlo ahora. Aunque yo creo que es una magnífica idea.

Naruto pensó en la carta mientras se desvestía para darse una ducha. Se encontró preguntándose cómo sería el hombre que la escribió... Sasuke, si es que ése era su verdadero nombre. Y ¿quién sería Hinata? Su amante o su esposa, eso era obvio. Se preguntó si estaría muerta o si algo más habría ocurrido para separarlos. El jamás, en toda su vida, había recibido una carta que siquiera se pareciera remotamente a ésa. Gaara nunca había sido buen escritor, ni tampoco nadie más con quien hubiera salido. ¿Cómo sería aquel hombre? ¿Sería tan devoto en persona como parecía en aquella carta?

Se enjabonó y enjuagó el cabello y todas aquellas preguntas salieron de su cabeza mientras el agua fresca la recorría. Se lavó el resto del cuerpo con un paño y jabón humectante, pasó en el baño más tiempo del que necesitaba y finalmente salió de la ducha.

Se miró al espejo mientras se secaba con la toalla. Pensó que no lucía mal para ser un hombre de treinta y seis años con un hijo adolescente. Tenía el abdomen plano y las piernas largas y delgadas por el ejercicio, tenia que admitir que su cuerpo era un poco delicado a como se suponía que debía ser el de un hombre. En general se sentía satisfecho con el modo en que se veía aquella mañana y atribuyó su fácil y peculiar aceptación de sí mismo al hecho de que estaba de vacaciones.

Se vistió con unos pantaloncillos cortos beige, una blusa sin mangas naranja y unas sandalias del mismo color. En una hora el día sería caluroso y húmedo y no deseaba sentirse incómodo.

Ir de compras con Tsunade era toda una experiencia, claro si no cambiaba de planes y desidia irse al casino a apostar.

Una vez que llegaron a Shuriken pasaron el resto de la mañana en las diversas tiendas. Naruto compró dos jeans ajustados, tres poleras que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo y un traje de baño antes de que Tsunade lo arrastrara hasta una tienda de lencería que se llamaba sharingan.

Ahí Tsunade se volvió absolutamente loca. No pensaba comprar algo para ella misma, por supuesto, sino animar a Naruto a hacer lo. Tomaba de los estantes alguna prenda interior de encaje y la sos tenía en alto para que el rubio la observara, y hacía comentarios como: "Esta se ve muy sensual" o "No tienes ninguno de este color, ¿o sí?". Había por supuesto muchas otras personas a su alrededor cuando le hacía aquellos comentarios y Naruto no podía evitar reír y sonrojarse siempre que ocurría. La falta de inhibición de Tsunade era una de las cosas que más le agradaban de ella. En verdad no le importaba lo que la gente pensara, y a menudo el rubio deseaba parecerse un poco a ella.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Jiraya escribía su novela erótica en la sala.

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo les fue?

–Bien –respondió Tsunade–. Comimos en Shuriken y luego hicimos algunas compras. ¿Qué tal te fue hoy viejo pervertido? –Mirándolo acusadoramente- no negaras que fuiste a espiar ¿o no?

–Muy bien. Si no hubiera sido por una anciana que me descubrió y comenzó a gritarme.

– Eres un desvergonzado.

Jiraya rió.

–¿No te molesta?

–Por supuesto que no, ya es inevitable en ti, no cambias nunca viejo pervertido.

Jiraya sonrió mientras continuaba escribiendo, satisfecho porque pasa ría mucho tiempo en los baños termales obteniendo información esa semana. Tsunade reconoció la señal de que quería seguir trabajando y dirigió su atención a el rubio.

–¿Quieres que juguemos _gin rummy?_

A Tsunade le gustaban los juegos de cartas de cualquier tipo. Estaba inscrita en dos clubes de _bridge, _jugaba corazones como una campeona y llevaba la cuenta de cada vez que ganaba un solitario. Pero ella y Naruto siempre jugaban _gin rummy, _porque era el único juego en el que el rubio tenía alguna oportunidad de ganar y no perder su sueldo con las apuestas de la rubia.

–Claro.

–Esperaba que dijeras eso. Las cartas están afuera, en la mesa.

Naruto salió para ir a la mesa en la que habían desayunado Tsunade la siguió poco después con dos latas de Coca-Cola y se sentó frente a el mientras el rubio tomaba el mazo de cartas. Barajó y las repartió.

La rubia alzó la vista.

–Tenía la esperanza de que conocieras a alguna persona especial esta semana.

–Tú eres especial obachan.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero... a un hombre. A uno que te dejara sin aliento.

El rubio la miró sorprendido.

–En realidad no lo he buscado, obachan.

Sacó el seis de diamantes y Tsunade lo tomó antes de descartar el tres de picas. Tsunade hablaba en el mismo tono que usaba la madre del rubio cuando discutían sobre ese tema.

–Han pasado casi tres años desde tu divorcio. ¿Acaso no has salido con nadie en ese tiempo?

–En realidad no. No desde que Kohaku Como-se-llame me dijo que no quería a un hombre con hijos.

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo por un momento.

–Algunas veces los hombres son unos verdaderos idiotas, y él es un ejemplo perfecto. Pero no todos son iguales. Hay muchos hombres buenos vagando por ahí... hombres que se enamorarían de ti en un instante.

Naruto tomó el tres de picas y descartó el cuatro de diamantes.

–Por eso te quiero, obachan. Dices las cosas más dulces.

Tsunade tomó una carta del mazo.

–Pero es cierto. Créeme. Podría encontrar a una docena de hombres a los que les encantaría salir contigo.

–Pero eso no significa que a mí me agradarían ellos tebayo.

Tsunade descartó el dos de espadas.

–Creo que tienes miedo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque sé lo mucho que Gaara te lastimó. Está en la naturale za humana. Gato escaldado del agua fría huye. Los viejos prover bios encierran grandes verdades.

–Tal vez sea cierto. Pero estoy seguro de que si el hombre correcto se presenta, lo sabré. Tengo fe tebayo- Sonrío zorrunamente, y en sus ojos azules se mostró un brillo de seguridad.

–¿Qué clase de hombre estás buscando?

–No lo sé.

–Por supuesto que sí. Todos sabemos, aunque sea vagamente, qué queremos. Empieza con lo que es obvio, o sino, comienza con lo que no te gustaría. Por ejemplo... ¿estaría bien si él perteneciera a una pandilla de motociclistas?

El rubio sonrió y llevó la mano al mazo para tomar una carta. Su juego se estaba formando. Otra carta y lo tendría listo. Descartó la sota de corazones.

–Nadie de una pandilla de motociclistas, eso es seguro tebayo –dijo moviendo la cabeza. Lo pensó un momento–. Mmm... Supongo que sobre todo deberá ser el tipo de hombre que sea capaz de ser fiel. Y creo que me gustaría alguien como de mi edad tebayo–El rubio se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Y?

–Espera un momento. No es tan sencillo como parece. Supon go que estoy de acuerdo con lo que se dice siempre: atractivo, ama ble, inteligente y encantador... tú sabes, todas esas cualidades que las mujeres buscan en un hombre tebayo, no soy mujer pero... como doncel tambien deseo uno asi–de nuevo se detuvo.

Tsunade tomó la sota. Su expresión demostraba placer al poner al rubio en apuros.

–¿Y?

–Tendría que pasar algún tiempo con Nao como si fuera su propio hijo. Eso es muy importante para mí tebayo. ¡Ah! Y además tendría que ser romántico y también atlético. No puedo respetar a un hom bre al que pueda ganarle en las vencidas datebayo!.

–¿Eso es todo?

–Sí. Es todo.

–Así que déjame ver si comprendí todo. Quieres a un hombre fiel, encantador, atractivo de treinta y tantos años, que además sea inteligente, romántico, atlético y que se lleve bien con Nao ¿Correcto?

–Precisamente.

Aspiró profundo mientras colocaba su juego en la mesa mientras sonreía.

–Bueno, por lo menos no eres muy exigente. _Gin._

Esa tarde, a las seis, Jiraya y Tsunade fueron a dar un paseo a la playa. Naruto se quedó en la casa y los miró por la ventana mientras se alejaban tomados de la mano, caminando por la orilla del mar. Al verlos pensaba que tenían una relación ideal. Sus intereses eran completamente distintos, pero en vez de que eso los separara parecía unirlos más.

Después del atardecer los tres fueron en auto hasta el centro y cenaron en Ichiraku ramen. El lugar estaba atestado y tuvieron que esperar durante una hora para que les asignaran una mesa, pero los deliciosos fideos bien valían la pena. El caldo y los fideos había sido sazonados con especias de una forma tan deliciosa y se tomaron seis botellas de sake en dos horas.

Poco antes de terminar de cenar, Jiraya les preguntó acerca de la carta que venía en la botella.

–La leí cuando regresé de recolectar información juju. Tsunade la pegó en el refrigerador con un imán.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y se volvió al rubio con una expresión de "Te lo dije" en los ojos, pero no comentó nada.

–Me parece que es una carta muy especial. Tiene tanta tristeza... –continuó Jiraya.

–Lo sé –respondió el rubio –. Así me sentí cuando la leí tebayo.

–¿Sabes dónde queda Raikiri?

–No. Nunca la había oído mencionar tebayo

–Está en el país del fuego –explicó Jiraya mientras se servia mas sake –. Fui a buscar información ahí una vez. Sus termales son maravillosos. Un poco chicos, pero se puede ver a muchas chicas muy bien en ellos.

–Como puedes ver, para este pervertido, todo tiene relación con mujeres –comentó Tsunade molesta golpeándolo.

Él esquivo por poco el golpe.

–Raikiri es una isla que está frente a la costa, cerca de Konoha –dijo al tiempo que terminaba con la botella de sake–. Hay muchas construcciones, pero las playas son hermosas, con arena blanca y aguas tibias. Es un estupendo lugar para pasar una sema na, si tienes oportunidad.

Naruto no respondió y Tsunade dijo con un tono travieso:

–Así que ahora ya sabernos de dónde es nuestro escritor miste rioso y enamorado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que sí, pero no hay modo de estar seguros. Pudo haber sido un sitio en el que ellos estuvieron de vacaciones o que visitaron. No significa que él viva ahí tebayo.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza,

–No estoy de acuerdo. Por la manera en la que escribió la carta, me parece que su sueño fue demasiado real para incluir un lugar en el que sólo hubiera estado una o dos veces. Casi estoy segura de que vive en Raikiri o en Konoha.

–Y, ¿eso qué?

Tsunade se inclinó hacia adelante.

–¿Has pensado en lo que te dije acerca de publicar la carta?

–En realidad no. ¿Es tan importante para ti tebayo?

–Naru-chan, reconozco una buena historia cuando la veo. En la actualidad la gente está tan ocupada que el romanticismo parece estar muriendo lentamente. Esta carta demuestra que aún existe.

Sin darse cuenta, Naru mordió su pulgar. Era una costumbre que tenía desde que era niño: lo hacía siempre que estaba considerando algo.

–De acuerdo –respondió por fin después de un rato.

–¿Lo harás?

– Sí, pero incluiremos sólo sus iniciales y omitiremos la parte donde habla de Konoha. Escribiré un par de frases para presentarla tebayo.

–¡Me da mucho gusto! –exclamó Tsunade con un entusiasmo casi infantil–. Sabía que lo harías. La enviaremos por fax mañana.

Más tarde, esa noche, Naruto escribió el inicio de la columna a mano, en un papel que encontró en el cajón del escritorio. Al terminar, colocó las dos páginas en la mesa de noche que estaba tras el y luego se metió en la cama. Esa noche no durmió bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Tsunade fueron a Kunai y enviaron la columna por fax a Tokio. Se publicaría en el diario un día después.

La mañana y la tarde las pasaron como el día anterior: fueron de compras, se relajaron en la playa, conversaron de trivialidades y tomaron una deliciosa cena. Cuando el diario llegó a la hora del desayuno, a la mañana siguiente, Tsunade fue la primera en leerlo.

Hace cuatro días, mientras estaba de vacaciones, encontré una botella en la playa con un mensaje profundamente conmovedor. No he podido olvidarlo y, aunque es algo distinto de lo que suelo escribir, en una época en la que el amor eterno y el compromiso parecen estar tan ausentes de nuestra vida, tengo la esperanza de que la encuentren tan significativa como lo fue para mí.

El resto de la columna estaba dedicado a la carta.

–¡Maravilloso! –dijo cuando terminó de leer–. Ya impresa se ve mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. Vas a recibir muchas cartas por esta columna.

–Ya lo veremos –respondió el rubio mientras comía un ramen instantáneosin estar muy seguro de si debía creerle o no a Tsunade, pero de todas maneras estaba con curiosidad de saber el resultado de esa publicación..


End file.
